


Angels Hill

by Fornowornot



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi (Video Game), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Anime), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Manga)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, News reports, Probably ooc, cause i cant, fairly vague, i recommend knowing at least a bit of both series but if not its fine, some OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fornowornot/pseuds/Fornowornot
Summary: Angels Hill has be known for decades as a ghost town.but not many know the truth behind the real events of Angels Hill, and the demon and monsters which inhabit it.





	Angels Hill

Somewhere in a small room in the middle of a ghost town, a TV turns on, bathing two beings in light. 

“Today is the sixty year anniversary of the Angels Hill Massacre, one of the most violent and unsolved massacres is decades. Not much is known about the cause or reasons behind the case. All we know is what we have today. Ahem.” The woman on the T.V. shuffled the papers in front of her before looking back into the camera and speaking. “The Angels Hill massacre happened in Angels Hill, West Virginia in which on May 3rd, 1958. 

The entire town was found slaughtered and gutted. The scene was found in the early morning when Abraham Gray, the towns reverend, came back from a business trip cross state to find the town in such a state. Some of the bodies were so disfigured, they could barely tell whom they once were. All the police knew was that it seemed there may have been some cult practicing happening that night, due to finding several of the townsfolk in robes with strange sigils. May 3rd also happened to be a lunar eclipse which Abraham Gray was quoted as saying, "The town seemed very excited for the eclipse."” 

The woman paused in her narrating to once again shuffle her papers,“Although everyone in town was there, one was not found,” a picture appeared on the screen, “Thirteen year old Rachel Gardner. For all the corpses discovered hers was not, which has lead people to believe Rachel was the perpetrator of the crime. Since the massacre occurred, the town has become a ghost town with strange happenings going on. It is now a favorite spot for paranormal researchers, however the town has since then been closed due to people going missing with others coming back traumatized and scarred. The ones that came back traumatized have almost all spoken of ghosts, zombies, ghouls, and a little girl that was claimed to be Rachel. However, there is no evidence to prove it.” 

The woman looked up from her papers to the camera smiling, “Angels Hill has become a great mystery. Becoming world wide news, attracting detectives and paranormal experts of all walks of life.In the end, however, it is still a mystery. Will we ever find out what happened that night? What cult was there? Where is Rachel Gardner? Who perpetrated these crimes in the first place? It’s Stacy Kia here with Channel Five News. Stay with us as we join with detectives who have taken a crack at the case, and people who have actually been to the town, as well as director Matthew Matrik who is going to be directing a movie about this horrific incident.” 

Somewhere in a blood covered room in the middle of a ghost town a TV turns off bathing a child and a demon in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is one of my first times posting and I cant tag.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and tell me what you liked or didn't 
> 
> not sure about updates but I'm gonna try


End file.
